


Sin saber a quién

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Daishou no para de pensar, ¿podrá hacer algo bien en su vida?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kozume Kenma, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Series: Prometes amor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, que me gusta shippear a Daishou a pesar de que amo su relación con Mika y eso es malo para mi salud.

_2014, Tokio_

Daishou está sentado en ese viejo y roído sillón, con el botellín de una cerveza que no le gusta en la mano, matando pensamientos que no quiere tener. Tiene la mirada perdida entre los cuerpos que divagan por la gran sala en la que han decidido montar una fiesta. Su viejo equipo de volleyball parece divertirse, por lo que ve, algunos están intentando ligar con chicas que acaban de conocer y otros prefieren beber y reír entre ellos, recordar bromas antiguas con las palabras enredadas en sus gargantas, completamente borrachos. Pero él no está por la labor de divertirse con ellos como en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese hecho, sino que ha preferido aislarse con una cerveza, beber solo y ahogarse con sus penas.

Hasta Kuroo parece divertirse mucho más que él y ni siquiera hace algo por evitarlo. El excapitán del Nekoma ríe al otro lado de la habitación con un chico que solía jugar en el Karasuno, si mal no recuerda.

Daishou se lleva el vidrio a la boca y termina el contenido de la bebida, sus sesgados ojos se mantienen rígidos en Kuroo, quien ahora se mueve empujando a su acompañante a un grupo de personas que acaba de llegar. Medio gruñe, entonces, cuando reconoce a otros miembros antiguos del Nekoma entrar por la puerta.

¿No puede, siquiera, tener una noche tranquila en la que emborracharse sin tener que preocuparse por sus estúpidos y nada sanos sentimientos?

Se levanta del sillón y, prácticamente, corre hacia la cocina. Coge un nuevo botellín y se pregunta si en la terraza habrán muchas personas pasando el rato al aire libre. No le importa y se encamina al sitio, deslizándose entre los cuerpos sudorosos, intentando llegar lo antes posible, rogando a cuál fuese la fuerza de la naturaleza que rige su vida que, por favor, no le hubiera visto.

Al parecer, no lo hizo, porque Daishou llega solo a la terraza y solo sale a ella. En el lugar tampoco hay demasiada gente, una pareja al fondo charlando animadamente, alejados de la luz por lo que el chico no puede reconocerlos; Luego, una chica cerca de la puerta habla por teléfono. No tiene ni idea de quién es, pero está tan concentrada en su llamada que ni siquiera le nota salir.

El chico se acerca a la barandilla, apoya sus brazos sobre ella y bebe del botellín. Hace una mueca saboreando el líquido amargo como el Diablo y traga rápido. Su objetivo, en este momento, es emborracharse y olvidarse por un mísero segundo de la odisea que últimamente le parece vivir.

No entiende el por qué, después de tres años de haber abandonado el instituto, todo lo sucedido en él le sacude como un bumerán. Había hecho cosas malas en ese entonces y, ahora, el Karma se lo devuelve haciéndole cuestionar todas las emociones que alguna vez haya sentido.

Porque hasta la fecha, Daishou no ha pensado en ningún momento que él pueda ser homosexual. En los veintiún años que ha pasado en la Tierra nunca se ha fijado en un chico de la manera en la que lo hace con las chicas. Y si le preguntas, dirá que en realidad nunca lo ha hecho y lo que siente en estos momentos se lo callará como un muerto. Es que, Daishou en realidad no quiere sentirse atraído por un chico, él tiene una novia preciosa con la que lleva saliendo desde el instituto y a la que ama con todo su corazón. Daishou es un chico difícil y complicado y Mika es un ángel, siempre tan buena con él, aguantando muchas de sus estúpidas manías y siendo la única que lo comprende realmente. Hace de él un mejor ser humano y él, como agradecimiento después de años de relación, comienza a sentirse atraído por un chico.

Daishou odia cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando, sin quererlo, comienza a vibrar, suda y sus pasos se vuelven más torpes, y los comentarios que su bífida lengua lanzan se vuelven más crueles y desafiantes. Y todo porque un chico se acerca a él y le hace joder su cabeza, día y noche, haciendo daño a su novia con la que incluso planea irse a vivir.

Vuelve a llevarse el botellín a la boca, queda la mitad del líquido pero se lo bebe de un trago. La ciudad desde donde está, en la quinta planta de una residencia de estudiantes, le parece un desastre. Las luces del tráfico consumen la calle y el chico se pregunta que tan temprano es como para que, todavía, hayan tantos vehículos circulando. La mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas, pero los bares y restaurantes parecen muy vivos. Daishou suspira. Quizás debe de comprarle un regalo a Mika y enterrar sus pensamientos con ello, no volver a ver a ese chico y quizás alquilar aquel apartamento que les había gustado. En este momento le parece la mejor de las ideas.

Entonces, escucha la puerta de la terraza abrirse y no le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber a quién tiene a su espalda. Ladea la cabeza intentando no mirarle pareciendo concentrado en la iluminada noche. El chico detrás de él camina lento dando pasos pesados y casi arrastrando sus pies, intentando, sobre todas las cosas, retrasar la conversación.

—Hola.

Su voz es tan suave como él. Tiende a hablar a un nivel tan bajo que, incluso a Daishou le costaba entender lo que decía. Muchas veces prefiere leer sus labios y, con ello, empezó a fijarse en él. Kenma tiene unos labios finos que siempre están húmedos porque Kuroo le obligaba a beber agua a todas horas y acabó acostumbrándose a ello. Su boca no es muy grande y tampoco lo es su nariz. Luego, están sus ojos, marrones claros que Daishou confunde con el oro, y su pupila alargada como la de un felino. Cuando lo conoció en el instituto, se había teñido su pelo para tenerlo rubio.

Daishou le había dicho que le gustaba como se veía el rubio en él.

—Kuro me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Decide mirarlo en ese momento y se arrepiente al instante. Lleva puesta una sudadera negra, quizás una o dos tallas mayor de la que debería usar y por debajo de ella lleva una camiseta blanca que deja ver. Tiene puesto un gorro, pero se lo ha quitado y lo mantiene en su mano enredando sus dedos en él, así que su pelo está despeluzado y con el viento en contra no lo puede arreglar. No tiene expresión alguna en su rostro, en realidad, parece que el hecho de estar ahí, en ese momento, junto a Daishou en una terraza y prácticamente solos, no le importa en absoluto. Sin embargo, sí que lo hace y esto es algo que ambos saben a la perfección.

Kenma está incómodo. Quiere salir en cuanto antes de ahí. Con mirarlo se nota.

Daishou chasquea la lengua pensando en Kuroo y sus mentiras puesto que en ningún momento le ha dicho que quisiera hablar con él. Aun así, tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad. Kuroo había discutido con él antes de la fiesta y, enfadado como nunca antes lo había visto, le dijo que fuese lo que fuese la relación que mantenía con Kenma, tenía que acabar. Porque no era sano y continuarlo solo provocaría que se hicieran más daño entre ellos, y todo el mundo sabe que no va a haber un final de cuento de hadas para ellos dos.

Porque Daishou nunca dejará a Mika. Y mucho menos lo haría por Kenma.

—Sí...

No sabe cómo empezar la conversación. No ha practicado en frente del espejo y hasta esta tarde no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Deja de mirar a Kenma porque, si lo sigue haciendo, las palabras no saldrán de su boca.

—Yo... —pausa moviendo en círculos el botellín vacío, rogando en silencio que por arte de magia estuviese lleno de nuevo. —nosotros...

Escucha a Kenma suspirar.

—No hay un nosotros, Daishou.

Él sí que ha practicado en frente del espejo aunque nunca lo reconocería. Kenma ha visto venir esta conversación desde el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron en su primer año de instituto y en su primer partido contra el Nohebi. Como si hubiese predicho toda su historia a través de sus ojos, Kenma supo el cómo empezaría y el cómo terminaría. Lo retrasó todo lo que pudo intentando que nunca sucediera, pero al final solo lo empeoró, porque con el paso de los años el sentimiento crecía en su corazón a la par que el dolor de saber que lo que no había empezado iba a terminar.

Al principio eran eso, miradas simples, alguna coqueta, Daishou lanzando comentarios puntiagudos, quizás algún que otro grito histérico, el comienzo de una pelea que Kuroo tuvo que interrumpir. Kenma, quien entendió todo desde un principio, y Daishou, que tuvieron que pasar años para lograr saber lo que ocurría dentro de él.

Sucedió al comienzo del primer año de universidad de Kenma, estudiaba en la misma que Kuroo y, para su desgracia, también lo hacía Daishou. Tenían amigos en común por lo que acabaron saliendo mucho juntos. Luego, decidieron hacer una fiesta en el pequeño apartamento que Kuroo alquilaba junto a un amigo. Kenma odia las fiestas, pero había ido porque Kuroo se lo había pedido, en realidad, mentido acerca de ser una simple reunión de viejos amigos del volleyball. Y Kenma quería ver a alguno de sus antiguos colegas.

Daishou fue quien le besó. Estaba borracho, pero Kenma estaba consciente de todo. Él iba al baño del apartamento, caminando por el estrecho pasillo de este y, de repente, una puerta se abrió. Daishou agarró su muñeca, como si hubiese visto a través de las paredes que era Kenma quien se acercaba y lo empujó dentro de la habitación de Kuroo. Su espalda chocó con una de las paredes de una manera nada dulce y, antes de saber qué era lo que ocurría, sumidos en la oscuridad y apenas iluminados por la luz de la ciudad a través de la ventana medio abierta, Daishou ya tenía sus labios presionados contra los de Kenma.

Su primer beso, en realidad, de la persona que menos esperaba y, a su vez, de la que más lo deseaba.

Hubiese sido genial si se hubiera olvidado en el momento. Quizás podrían justificar el suceso con la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que Daishou tenía. Usarían la excusa de "Estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que hacía" y todo hubiese sido perdonado y, en consecuencia, omitido.

Pero Daishou, con ese beso, entendió lo que Kenma ya entendía, y no supo dejarlo ir. Pasaron meses y entonces la culpa llegó y el recuerdo de su novia también.

—Tú tienes a Mika. —El haberlo repetido tantas veces no lo hace menos doloroso. Aun así, las palabras siguen sonando igual de vacías. Kenma se encoge de hombros y Daishou le vuelve a mirar. –Y yo puedo vivir sin ti.

No voy a morir por no estar contigo, Daishou, pero lo que daría por tenerte, piensa.

—Todo esto... Ha sido un error. Creo que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

Kenma tiene fe en que fuese cierto. Se va a trasladar de universidad el año siguiente así que, de verdad, lo espera. Es tan doloroso continuar viéndolo con los dedos entrelazados y sonriendo burlonamente al lado de su novia como si su vida fuese perfecta.

Daishou asiente.

—Lo siento.

Kenma se vuelve a encoger de hombros, esta vez restándole importancia al asunto con el mismo rostro inexorable que oculta un mar de sentimientos que no va a dejar salir. Daishou huele cada uno de ellos.

—Da igual. Ya sabía que iba a terminar así.

Se quedan en silencio suponiendo que la conversación ha finalizado, pero uno al lado del otro todavía. Quizás están saboreando el último momento en el que estarán juntos, viendo el cielo nocturno, las luces y escuchando la música de la fiesta de fondo.

De esta manera, Daishou ya no tiene de qué preocuparse. Su relación con Kenma, que nunca fue una, en primer lugar, ya se ha cortado. Puede volver a su vida de ensueño con la novia perfecta. Nadie se enterará jamás de lo ocurrido y nunca llegará a los oídos de Mika. El secreto lo guardarán ellos dos, Kuroo también, y con suerte, algún día lo olvidarían. Ya ha acabado.

No entiende, entonces, el por qué su corazón muere en su pecho conforme los segundos pasan.

Kenma da media vuelta y entra al edificio sin decir nada más. Kuroo se acerca a él nada más verlo y, junto al chico del Karasuno con el que está, se lo llevan de la fiesta. Daishou se queda solo en la terraza.

¿Por qué le duele tanto? Ya puede estar con Mika sin secretos de por medio que le hiciesen daño. Sabe que ha sido un egoísta y un miserable, que ha vuelto a tener dieciséis años y no pudo controlar ni sus hormonas ni su cuerpo, que es idiota y que no se merece a ninguna de las personas que ha tenido a su lado.

Daishou se odia cada vez un poco más cuando ve a Mika sonreír, cuando la toca enredados entre las sábanas de su nuevo apartamento y a través de su piel siente el dolor de Kenma a quien no vuelve a ver. Lo hace cuando pasados unos meses la angustia en su pecho no le deja descansar, las caricias y los besos dejan de provocar efecto en él y enfrenta a su novia contándole la verdad, consciente de que pierde lo único bueno que le queda. Lo hace cuando se da cuenta de que Mika comienza a llorar y todavía sin entender lo que le acaba de contar pregunta el por qué. Le grita enfurecida y le cuestiona si no es suficiente. Daishou se odia cuando Mika se seca las lágrimas de sus mejillas y sin mirarlo a la cara, resentida, le confiesa que sabía que algún día iba a pasar. Que Daishou es así y que las personas no pueden cambiar.

Daishou se odia, sentado en el salón de un apartamento vacío, abrazado a su propio cuerpo, sin Mika y sin Kenma, y llora, porque ha perdido a las dos únicas personas que alguna vez ha querido.


	2. O bien sólo puñetazos en la nariz

_2011, Tokio_

A Daishou le molestan más cosas de lo que le gustaría admitir. No le gusta tener que coger un metro para ir a su instituto todas las mañanas, metiendo a presión su escuálido cuerpo entre el tumulto de personas que llena el transporte en hora punta. Tampoco le gusta que sus profesores olviden que forma parte del club de volleyball y le pongan tantos deberes que debe de perder horas de su sueño para terminarlos. De la misma manera, aborrece a Kuroo y lo declaró su enemigo número uno desde el primer momento en el que lo vio hacía un año. Y a esta lista se ve obligado a añadir a otro de los jugadores del Nekoma: Ese niño de primer año que se esconde detrás de Kuroo y mira a todos como si no le importase nada. 

Si mal no recuerda, su nombre es Kenma y amenaza con ser igual de molesto que su amigo. Es en lo único que puede pensar cuando coinciden en el primer partido de práctica contra el Nekoma. 

Tiene el pelo negro y corto y sus ojos son tan brillantes que por un momento Daishou cree que están hechos de oro. Sus hombros están caídos todo el rato, su espalda encorvada y arrastra sus pies cuando camina. Escucha al entrenador de su equipo regañarle un par de veces por ello. 

No entra en la cancha en ningún momento, es de primer año al fin y al cabo, y los de tercero todavía saben lucirse. Se da cuenta rápidamente que Kuroo le cuida como un niño pequeño y Daishou entrecierra los ojos con astucia, pensando si puede meterse de alguna manera con ese chico y molestar, de paso, a Kuroo. 

Sonríe y hace tronar sus dedos, espera a que el partido termine para acercarse al dúo. Kuroo se encuentra de pie en frente del niño, le está diciendo algo y Kenma parece ignorarle, pues tiene su mirada clavada con sumo desinterés en el cuerpo de Daishou, quien camina radiante hacia ellos. 

—Ah, ¿qué tal tu pelo hoy, gallina? —Saluda divertido y con malicia apoya su mano en el hombro de Kuroo. Este se apresura a apartarse de su lado, frunciendo su ceño e inflando las mejillas. ¿El bastardo ese se está metiendo con su pelo? Antes de que Kuroo respondiese con algún insulto, Daishou vuelve a hablar: —Dime, ¿quién es este gatito? No me lo has presentado. 

Desvía su mirada hacia Kenma, quien los observaba con curiosidad, sólo para descubrir que lleva la misma cara larga que ha estado utilizado todo el día. Y Daishou, quien esperaba un ceño fruncido o un sonrojo, entrecierra sus ojos por la nula reacción. Sin embargo, Kuroo sí que salta.

—¡Y ni falta que hace! —Exclama poniéndose en medio de los dos cuerpos y fulmina con la mirada al chico del Nohebi. Daishou se ríe, realmente protege al niño como si fuera su hijo. ¡Qué interesante! Se encoge de hombros divertido e inclina su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para poder mirar de nuevo a Kenma. 

—Hasta otra, pudín —y Kuroo prácticamente grita cuando se da cuenta de que la maldita serpiente le ha guiñado al ojo a su amigo. Daishou se aleja y se dice a si mismo que en el próximo partido de práctica contra el Nekoma logrará avergonzar de alguna manera a Kenma y, así, molestar a Kuroo. 

Cuando llega la fecha, Kenma se ha teñido el pelo y Daishou lo señala nada más verlo, entrando al gimnasio al lado de Kuroo, corre a su lado. 

—¡Que bien se te ve el rubio! —Dice lo suficientemente cerca del equipo. El líbero del equipo frunce el ceño en su lugar y alguien agarra a Kuroo de la chaqueta para evitar que comience una pelea con Daishou. Kenma, sin embargo, le mira por un segundo, con una línea recta en sus labios y como si en realidad sólo hubiese una pared, desvía su mirada. Y Daishou reprime el querer dar una patada al suelo porque, ¡joder! ¿Este niño no se emociona por nada? 

Entonces, el entrenamiento acaba con los incansables comentarios de Daishou hacia el aspecto de Kenma, intentado molestarle o que, siquiera, le dirija alguna palabra. Y en vez de eso sólo consigue miradas cargadas de vacío que le intrigan mucho más de lo que debería. Al final del día se sienta cansado en el suelo del gimnasio y se alegra de que, al menos, a Kuroo le ha molestado cada una de las palabras que han salido de su boca. 

Aun así, siente que todo esto ya no tiene que ver con Kuroo y se da cuenta de que entre todas las cosas que le molestan, Kenma encabeza la primera. 

La parece incluso normal que en el siguiente partido de práctica esté más enfadado que lo que acostumbra. Ahora, Kenma está al otro lado de la cancha y ni siquiera colocando el balón para su equipo su rostro indiferente cambia. Y siente como la sangre caliente recorre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se vuelven tan pesados que duda poder aguantarlos. Tiene a Kenma ahí, en frente de él, únicamente los separa una red de pacotilla y no hay nada en él que demuestre que el chico tiene sentimientos. 

Le ha guiñado el ojo, le ha puesto apodos estúpidos, ha criticado su pelo e incluso su manera de jugar al volleyball. ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para que se enfade o se sonroje o simplemente frunza su ceño?

Se harta cuando prácticamente envía una pelota a su cara y el chico se limita a apartar su cuerpo con simpleza, ni siquiera le mira esta vez. Es ahí cuando Daishou no da más de sí y en medio del juego se acerca a Kenma y le empuja haciendo chocar sus dedos contra el pecho del menor.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu puto problema? —Pregunta con rabia, frunce su ceño y su enfado aumenta cuando Kenma, después de recuperar el equilibrio, levanta la mirada con cansancio. Es como si a través de sus ojos le dijese "Me importas una mierda" y ah, esto es algo que Daishou no va a permitir. Le agarra de la camisa, enrollando la tela en su puño y le obliga a ponerse de puntillas. —¿Hay que romperte esa nariz para que reacciones de una puta vez? 

Kuroo se mete en medio de inmediato, separando a Daishou de su amigo y empujándolo, estableciendo una distancia considerable entre ellos. Es la primera vez que se enfada de esa manera con el jugador del Nohebi, sí, siempre se ha pasado con sus comentarios, pero tocar a Kenma y amenzarlo... Ha rebasado la línea que no debía. 

—¿Pero qué haces, hombre? 

Los demás chicos comienzan a acercarse y antes de que una pelea se inicie, el entrenador de uno de los dos equipos los manda a separar. Daishou es castigado y le obligan a salir del gimnasio, debe de dar vueltas fuera y aclarar su mente. 

¡Joder y joder! Ni siquiera amenazándolo su rostro cambia. ¿Es una jodida especie de monstruo? 

A Daishou le molestan muchas cosas y Kenma encabeza la lista. Se tiene que repetir que él es un simple idiota para entender que no merece que pierda su tiempo pensando en él. Su cabeza está perfectamente como está. 

—¿Otra vez castigado? —Una chica llama su atención, tiene libros en la mano y esconde con estos la sonrisa divertida que tiene en su rostro. Está sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del instituto, como suele hacer, y Daishou se asegura de que su entrenador está dentro del gimnasio antes de acercarse. 

Le sonríe divertido y toda su angustia desaparece.

—Hola a ti también, Mika-chan.


End file.
